The Grim Butcher's Demise Dialogues
Main Article:The Grim Butcher's Demise Jones: Well, here we are . This here is The Lost District, why are we here you ask? Jones: You remember Trish Colletti right? The girl who gruesomely murdered that sweet young lady because she and her boyfriend were having an affair? Well, word has it she escaped from prison. Danielle Schindler: Well, well, well, what have we here? I go for a swim and this Trish whoever gets peeled. Jones: Did you hear that? Jones: Who was that woman and how does she know that Trish is dead? ''-A few minutes later- ''Danielle: No need to follow me, you two! Danielle: She's on the abandoned train bridge there Jones:Uggh the nerve of that creep! No time to waste , we better check out that bridge right away! Chapter One Investigate Spiderlantern's Bridge ''Before the investigation Jones: Uuuugh! I've never seen a skeleton look this gross in my life. Danielle Schindler: I've seen grosser skeletons than this Jones: Can you shut the hell up lady? The last thing need is for you to continue going on about it. Jones: I really hope you haven't just eaten. Danielle Schindler: There was this one chick's skeleton who was covered in moss and mud. Nobody could tell it was a skeleton because she started growing mushrooms. Man, did she ever reek so bad? You could smell her from here to the Historical-- Jones: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're really freaking out! Jones: Sorry, you had to hear all that . Let's send this skeleton over to Nathan for autopsy before we have to listen to more of this freaky lady's stories of rotting corpses. Jones: We need to find out whether or not this skeleton really is Trish. ''Autopsy Victim's Body ''Nathan: Well to be honest ,in all my years of being a coroner, I don't know what to make of this skeleton. Nathan: Let alone, whether or not this is really Trish.... Jones:But that woman said it was Trish. and I listened to the freaky stories she had been telling us about this skeleton, that and one involving a moss covered--- Nathan: What woman? Alex: Wait a minute guys? Are you talking about Danielle Schindler? Jones: How do you know her name? Alex: She's quite infamous in this district, and nobody knows whether or not she deserves that kind of reputation. She just got out of the insane asylum almost a year ago Jones: and I shall find out whether or not this woman deserves it although she is kind of a creep! (after talking to Nathan) Jones: We have an unidentified skeleton and a former mental patient who says it's Trish Colletti, we better ask her how she knows it is Trish. ''Talk to Danielle Schindler ''Jones: Are you Danielle Schindler? Danielle Schindler: Yeah, who wants to know? Jones: wants to know if you're Danielle Schindler or not. Also you're the one who insists on the victim being Trish Colletti. Danielle Schindler: You still don't believe me huh? Danielle Schindler: I've seen her picture, she was here on the bridge and when she died, some of her clothes fell off. Here they are , oh and as for the stories about the skeletons and stuff, I am just giving you a hint of what you're up against since you're going to be here for quite sometime. Jones: Okay, okay, is there anything you can tell us about the killer? Danielle:Hmmm... Danielle:Nothing special really, I could only see her sillouhette but I'd say she's the exact same height as me which means she must be six feet tall Jones:Nothing special eh, Danielle? You just gave us some very important clues After talking to Danielle Jones: Is it just me or is that girl really crazy town? And what's with her eyes? Jones:You're right , she did give us two very important leads, our killer is a woman and she's six feet tall Jones:Oh, I forgot about that broken thing in your hand there, it could very well be our murder weapon. Jones:, could you piece this thing back together? ''Examine Broken Metal Object ''Jones:Uuuugh! I've never seen anything so gross in my life, I think I'm gunna be sick Jones: can we quickly send this to Grace before I throw up all over the place? ''Analyze Razor ''Grace:Other than the clothes you sent me , I was able to analyze both the blood and skin cells which mean your victim is none other than Trish Colletti. Jones:So Danielle was right Grace:However your killer's blood and skin cells were also on this razor which means that Trish tried to kill your killer. Jones:Well she certainly didn't tell us that Jones:Let's go have a little chat with her, shall we ? ''Verify Danielle's statement ''Jones:Well well well, if it isn't our resident creep, Danielle Schindler? Danielle:What the hell is that supposed to mean? Jones:It means you're creepy enough to tell freaky stories about moss ridden skeletons but you'd withhold important information such as Trish trying to attack her killer. Danielle:Well I didn't see everything **** it, I was swimming here in the river. Jones:So then how did you get ahold of those clothes then? Danielle: Because those clothes hit me on the head when I came back up for air, along with someone's cell phone, I nearly drowned when they hit me too. Jones:So then why swim all the way in the deep end,Danielle? Danielle: Because it's Gossamer River for crying out loud. After talking to Danielle Jones: She gives us some pretty interesting leads but I have a hard time believing her story. Jones:I'm beginning to think it's possible that Danielle could possibly be Trish's killer Jones:You're right , we should investigate the river and find that phone she was talking about. ''Investigate Gossamer River ''Before Investigation Jones: Awww man, this river is so high how would anyone expect to find anything? Jones:Well we better get on our underwater suits and get investigating After Investigation Jones: That river was so thick, so deep and so fast I could barely find anything, were you able to find anything, ? Jones:Oooh that looks like the cell phone Danielle was talking about, but it's smashed. Jones:Think you can piece it back together? ''Examine Smashed Cell Phone ''Jones:Just by looking at the color of the phone, I'd say this phone belonged to Trish. Jones: Aargh but the screen is so blurry I can't see a thing, let's send this to Alex and see what he can make of this. ''Analyze Cellphone Alex: Holy cow , this phone was pretty bust but I could tell you Trish had a long texting conversation with her father. Jones:Is there anything you could tell me and about this conversation? Alex: I can tell you Raoul was pretty shaken up about Trish escaping from prison but he wouldn't tell Trish anything about Raphael. Jones:Thanks for everything, Alex. Jones: Let's have a chat with Raoul and Raphael shall we ? Talk to Raoul Colletti Jones:Long time no see Raoul Raoul:Same to you and Jones, it's so pleasant to have a visit from you. Considering my daughter broke out of jail. Jones:There's alot more to it than that... Jones: What I'm about to tell you will be extremely unpleasant Jones:Raoul, she's dead. Raoul: S-S-She S-she's dead? Raoul:S-so so tha-tha-that crazy woman was right? Jones:I'm afraid so, I'm guessing you know the details. Raoul: I-I-I kn-know, I-I j-j-just can't believe it. Raoul:Th-that b-b-blonde woman told Raphael e-e-everything. Jones: So Danielle was here? Raoul:Y-y-yes s-she was. Jones: Thanks for everything Raoul, I know how shocking this is for you and everything. Raoul: I'll do anything I can to help you catch her killer. After talking to Raoul Jones: You know, that girl's really starting to get on my nerves. Jones: There's no question about it, she could definitely be our killer. Jones: Still, we have to keep investigating just to be sure. Jones:Let's have a chat with Raphael shall we? Talk to Raphael Soza Jones: Hmmm, looks like Raphael is still chatting with Danielle Jones:Excuse me Danielle, could borrow Raphael for a minute? Danielle:Hmm, Raphael, what do you think. Raphael:Sure, I'll be a few minutes ''-A few minutes later-'' Raphael: As much as I hate to say this, I think Trish got what was coming to her. Jones:How could you say such a thing? I know what she did to Jennifer was horrible but you saw that coming when you cheated on her. Raphael:Because from what Dani told me, my psycho ex girlfriend escaped and tried to kill someone. Jones:And how close are you to Danielle, is she your new girlfriend or something? Raphael:No, we're just friends, I already have a new girlfriend but Dani is just friends with us Raphael: Besides, Danielle's already seeing someone not long after her old boyfriend broke up with her. Jones: Enlighten me then, who is this mystery guy? Raphael: Okay, it's this realtor guy, his name's Dave Simmons. Jones: Why would you let your friend date a sleaze like him by the way? Rapahel: That's none of your business okay! After talking to Raphael Jones: What a little a**wipe, he probably doesn't even realize the state of shock that Raoul Colletti's in. Jones:I also don't get why Danielle would date a sleaze like Dave Simmons. Jones:You're right, to each his own. Jones:Here comes Ramirez, boy does he look freaked out about something. Ramirez: Hey , I need help Jones: What is it now, Ramirez? Ramirez: You remember the mad old lady who lives in that parking lot? Jones: You mean Linda Lovara? Ramirez: She's gone crazier than ever! She's in that freaky looking alley, muttering weird gibberish Jones:Calm down Ramirez, just grab yourself some coffee and donuts while and I see what's going on in the alley. Investigate Bandercroft Alley Before Investigation Jones:Oh my god, looks Linda went on a rampage here. Jones:Well we had better investigate before she destroys the alley completely. After Investigation Jones: Wow I could barely find anything in this wreckage, just some pills and a note I could barely read? Jones:We should send these pills to Grace. Jones:Oh, but before we do that, would you mind deciphering this note ? Examine Faded Note Jones:Wow, , you really have a knack for deciphering letters Jones:Uuuuuuh this letter seems a bit menacing Jones: Let's see... Jones: "Harlot of the Devil,by the saints of Heaven, God will inflict his wrath upon your horrid eyes. For you dared to curse the sanctuary of my guardian angel." Jones: From the looks of this, this would seem to be Linda's writing, but who is she referring to as 'Harlot of the Devil'? Jones:, I don't know who's scarier, Danielle or Linda? Analyze Pills Grace:Well < Name >, analyzing these pills were extremely hard Jones:How tricky could a few pills be? Grace: Well excuse me princess, you try getting a bunch of dirt off these few pills Grace:Anyways, these pills are anti psychotics Grace:I could not find any physical evidence as to whom these belong to but I can definitely tell you right now that they belong to your killer Jones:So our killer takes anti psychotics eh? Jones:Thanks for your help, Grace Grace: Not a problem Talk to Linda Lovara Jones:Linda Lovara, I don't know what your problem is but you had better stop Linda:I shall curse you heathen demons for your accusations Jones:Seriously?!? You can't go on a rampage like this and expect us not to take any action Linda: It is the Heathen Temptress from Hell who is to blame, she cursed my guardian angel and desecrated his sanctuary. Linda: It is she who turned me into this mad beast Jones:Unless you want to have a long talk in the station, you had better tell us who you're talking about Linda: How could you not know of whom I speak? How could you be blind to those horrible evil yellow eyes?Those eyes of eeeviiiillllll, those eyes of a demoness succubus? Jones:Before and I head out, is there anything you know about Trish Colletti? Linda: Ah yes, the heathen who escaped from Satan's pit? Jones:Well, she was recently found dead on Spiderlantern's Bridge. Jones: Is there anything you can tell us? Linda: It was the Harlot of The Devil! The Harlot of The Devil, I implore you. Jones:Okay , we had better get going. After talking to Linda Jones: I still can't shake Linda's words out of my head, who could she possibly be talking about? Jones:Of course, the whites in Danielle's eyes are yellow. Jones:, you ready to hear Danielle's side of the story? Talk to Danielle Schindler Jones: As you know, Linda Lovara rampaged throughout Bandercroft Alley, possibly because you and Linda got into a fight Danielle:Hey I thought you guys were investigating the murder of Trish ******* Colletti, not a ******* fight between me and that preachy old hag. Jones:Hey! That's a little uncalled for don't you think? Danielle:You wanna know uncalled for huh? Danielle: How about an ancient old hag trashing a ******* ancient alley and then turning the blame on me? Danielle: That's what's ******* un******* called for! Chapter Two Investigate Danielle's Bedroom Examine Bottle Analyze Atroquine '' ''Talk to Danielle about inhaling atroquine '' ''Raoul Colletti says he found some vital information Investigate Alley '' ''Examine Torn Fabric '' ''Analyze Whiskey Bottle '' ''Analyze Fingerprints '' ''Ask Eva Coleman what she was doing in the alley '' ''Calm Linda down Confiscate whiskey bottle from Danielle '' ''Ask Raphael about his relationship with Eva '' Chapter Three ''Talk to Raoul Colletti about hooking Raphael and Eva up Investigate Gossamer River '' ''Examine Torn Paper '' ''Analyze Letter '' ''Ask Raoul why he wrote his letter Question Eva about friendship with Danielle Inform Danielle more of killer's profile Investigate Bandercroft Avenue '' ''Examine Broken Camera '' ''Analyze Footage '' ''Arrest Killer Additional Investigation Check up on Raoul Colletti Investigate Bandecroft Avenue Examine Beef Packages '' ''Analyze Gray Slime Warn Raoul about the beef packages he ordered '' ''Check on Raphael Soza Investigate Spiderlantern Train bridge '' ''Examine Broken Trinket '' ''Give his pocket watch back to Raphael Soza '' ''Vanessa Carter needs your help Investigate Gossamer River '' ''Analyze Nevrax Pills '' ''Examine Torn Fabric Analyze Hair Examine Smashed Crystals '' ''Separate Danielle and Linda ''Give Nevrax Pills Back to Vanessa Carter ''